Heroes
Heroes are extraordinary humans with knowledge and the power over Will. One of the earliest Heroes was William Black who saved Albion from the court by using Will. Since then many Heroes have walked Albion and accepted quests given to them by the People of Albion. These quests have earned them renown and gold. These quests can be undertaken at the Heroes' Guild but need a certain amount of Renown to take them. Also, thanks to Weaver, heroes may choose the path of good or evil freely. It is very rare that a hero may possess control over all 3 of the Hero disciplines (Strength, Skill, and Will). However the Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero of Brightwall possess control over these three disciplines as they are descendants of the Archon bloodline. History Some time after the Hero of Oakvale defeated Jack of Blades and subsequently disappeared, Heroes became a burden to Albion. They started to steal from and even kill villagers, leading to the people of nearby towns and villages rising up against them. Heroes were hunted down after the invention of the gun, which equalized the fight between the common man and the Heroes. After all Heroes were killed or forced into hiding, the mob burnt the Heroes' Guild to the ground. In the new age, nearly 500 years after the death of Jack, Heroes have long since been forgotten, except in children's stories. Their return is started to be recognized after the rise of The Hero of Bowerstone. Known Heroes Many not well known. Not all of these Heroes were members of the Heroes Guild. *Nostro, a bandit, who under Scythe became the founder of the Heroes Guild. *Ralf (Possibly fictional), from A Love Story. *Murren, original owner of the Murren Greathammer and Murren Greataxe. *Wellow, ruler of the northern ridges of the Old Kingdom and original owner of Wellow's Pickhammer. *The Dollmaster, creator of the Dollmaster's Mace. *Jack of Blades, Hero of the Bloody Harvest and refered to as 'the hero of heroes' by the Arena announcer. *Arken, left for dead at the Massacre of Olagan, at which time he created Arken's Crossbow. *Ripper, bandit from Fable II (has some will ability). *Elda and Essa, creators of The Harbinger. *Orkon, a diminutive warrior who shunned society and lived in the mountains, and the original owner of Orkon's Club. *Solcius, a great mage who destroyed the portal that threatened to engulf Bowerstone, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear. *Delfe, once the most powerful sorceress in all of Albion, and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear. *Holdr, Commander of the Dragon Knights and a judge for the release of Avo's Tear. *Wheldon, original owner of The Avenger. *Zuna Daichi, original owner of the legendary katana, The Daichi. *Whisper, friend and rival of the Hero of Oakvale. *Hero of Oakvale, protagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. *Hero of Southcliff, protagonist of A Hero's Tale. *Hero of Bowerstone, protagonist of Fable II and Monarch of Albion. *Hero of Brightwall, protagonist of Fable III and Monarch of Albion. *Thunder, Whisper's brother and Arena champion. *Maze, leader of the Heroes' Guild and a main character in Fable. *Weaver, Guildmaster and mentor of the Hero of Oakvale. *Scarlet Robe, the Hero of Oakvale's mother, slayer of Balverines and Arena Champion. *Theresa, the Hero of Oakvale's sister and the Hero of Bowerstone's guardian. *Twinblade, king of the bandits of southern Albion in the time of the Hero of Oakvale. *Briar Rose, primary aide to the Hero of Oakvale during his time in the Northern Wastes. *Scythe, an immortal Hero (who is possibly William Black) who visited the Northern Wastes and aided the Hero of Oakvale during The Lost Chapters. *Vipress, a half-warrior, half-witch who owned the Calavera. *Darius Zing, the leader of the Highwaymen's Guild in Fable II (has some will ability). *William Black, the first Archon. *Wicker, owner of the Red Dragon until Reaver killed him. *Hammer, intitially a monk from Oakfield, and later the Hero of Strength. *Garth, a mage and Old Kingdom scholar from Samarkand, and the Hero of Will. *Reaver, a rogue from Bloodstone, the Hero of Skill, He has eternal youth and is founder of Reaver Industries. *Hal, a person who came to Earth through a rift in space. *Eva Wretcher, the original owner of Wretcher's Blade. *White Judge, the original owner of Judge's Steel. *Roamer, a Hero from Samarkand who owned The Rising Sun. *Palgan, a Will user from the East. *Stella Malgrave, Will user and builder of the Brightwood Tower. *Maniac Mary, a Bandit Queen and original owner of The Perforator. *Thomas Kirkman, Inheritor of the Hero of Strength's power and sword Quicksilver. (Balverine Order) *James Skelton, Inheritor of the Hero of Will's power and gauntlet. (Balverine Order) *Quentin Locke, Inheritor of the Hero of Skill's power and The Black Dragon. (Balverine Order) *Captain saker, He was extremly tall (near twinblades height) and strong and could conjur flames on his hands which makes him a rare three powered hero. *Zachary, a will user who stood waiting to compete in the crucible. He liked to use his powers to make people say funny things. *Rose, Hero of Bowerstone's sister, without awakened hero ability. *Tannar the Great, an Auroran Hero still worshiped centuries after his death. *Logan the former king of Albion, without awakened hero ability. Trivia *One of the loading screens in Fable II states that Heroes can survive falls that would shatter the bones of most people, explaining how The Hero of Bowerstone survived his/her fall from Lucien's study. *The heroes who share the same bloodline as William Black are said to live longer than most, they are also masters of all disciplines. *The heros of the games are all the younger brothers or sisters, will the oldest appear to have little to no power whatsoever with the exception of Theresa. Category:Heroes